This invention relates generally to the field of computer architectures modeled on the function of the brain. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer architecture using modem electronics to perform the function of neurons and synaptic connections.
The amazing computing power of the brain originates thanks to its highly parallelized interconnectivity amongst neurons through synaptic connections. The synaptic connection plays an important role in brain activity as these connections can be strengthened or weakened as the brain learns and knowledge is stored within the system [2]: Neuron behavior has been characterized as an adding system that provides an output based on the sum of all inputs, or synapse outputs, and its connectivity to other neurons [1]. In addition, the amount of information or knowledge a neuromorphic computer can retain depends on the number neurons and synaptic connections within the system. For example, the brain of an ant is said to contain approximately 300,000 neurons [3].
The natural ability of the brain to perform a high number of complex functions in parallel that to date are unmatched by the fastest most powerful supercomputers represents a great technological engineering challenge. Neuromorphic computers promise to provide artificial machines the ability to perform complex functions by mimicking the brain's engineering. Software based implementations of neuromorphic computing have demonstrated the feasibility of mimicking brain functionality [1]. However, software based implementations of neuromorphic computing require high performance computers and super computers that in turn make usage of such applications in everyday life impractical specially within mobile and/or low cost systems.
What is lacking, therefore, is the development of hardware based neuromorphic computer that will enable a technological breakthrough with the implementation of brain functionality within systems that are built based on the engineering principles of the brain. Such a hardware based neuromorphic computer would require a neuromorphic hardware architecture that mimics the brain's synaptic and neuron functionality employing electronic devices to represent synaptic and neuron characteristic behavior. Given the large number of neurons and synaptic connections (approximately 1,000 synaptic connections per neuron) required to design systems capable of mimicking practical brain functionality such as image recognition, it is important for the electronic devices to be small in order to be fabricated within a small physical area as computer microprocessors are fabricated today.